Digital-camera technology has been integrated into wireless telecommunications devices, such as cell phones, providing a convenient way for users to capture and share images. Initially, such devices were typically limited to capturing only still images. However, wireless telecommunications devices having the ability to capture video images have become more common. The integration allows users to capture video images using their wireless telecommunication devices and to wirelessly transmit the video images to compatible cell phones, email addresses, and/or websites. In any of these cases, however, some combination of hardware and software (e.g., a cell phone and service subscription providing the ability to receive and present video content, a PC with a web browser and internet access, etc.) is required for a recipient to access and view video content. The current state of the art could be improved if users could communicate video content from wireless telecommunications devices to television host devices, such as set-top boxes, that typically receive television content and each television host device could independently determine a treatment (e.g., whether to present, store, etc.) for received multimedia content.